Is it a London Junior?
by x3xlovestoreex3x
Summary: When Carey gets an extra job babysitting a rich heiress Zack and Cody's age, which of the twins falls for her and what happens with it? Read & Review, please ! :D
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! Thanks for choosing to read my Suite Life of Zack & Cody story! I really hope you liked it, I put a lot of work into it. I'll try and update as soon as I can, and you can always messege me for questions/suggestions/comments! Don't forget to review once you finish and tell me what you think. I won't post more story if I don't get some reviews, cuz them there would be no point in writing anymore! So please, don't forget to review! Thanks, and all my love, XO Lovie.**

Chapter 1

"Hey guys," Carey said entering the living room/kitchen area. "Why are you up so early?"

"I just woke up cuz I smelled Cody making pancakes!" Zack said cheerfully.

"I couldn't sleep," Cody said. "Coffee?"

Carey grabbed a seat and sat down as Cody poured her a cup of joe.

"You know how I was thinking of getting another job?" Carey recalled.

"Yeah?" the boys asked.

"Well, I'm going for an interview today. This extremely rich man wants someone to babysit his daughter and he pays really well."

"When you say 'rich' and 'daughter'," Zack began. "Do you mean another snobby rich chick like London?"

"I hope not, but I honestly don't know. I never met her. But I will today."

"Good luck, Mom," Cody said. "I'm going to take a shower. See you when you get back."

"Yeah, good luck," Zack echoed. "And are you gonna eat your pancakes?"

* * *

"So, Ms. Martin," the extremely rich man, whose name was Arnold van Bibblé, began. "You've got two children yourself, I see." He scanned his eyes over her resume.

"Yes, twins. Ands trust me, if I can handle them, I can handle anything," she joked nervously.

Mr. van Bibblé chuckled. "Well, you seem very well-qualified for the job. A lot of people have come out for this job, and it's very hard for me to make the decision of who my daughter is comfortable with, so I would like to schedule a day when you can babysit my daughter and see how she feels about you, since I think you are the best person yet."

Carey was thrilled. "Any day is fine, sir."

"Hm...well how about today? I have to fly to Virginia to make some very important stock sales. Do you think you'd be able to do it?" he asked.

"Sure," Carey replied. She was so happy. _Yes! I almost have the job. And the pay is **great**!_

"Serena!" Mr. van Bibblé called. A girl of average height burst through the door to her father's office. Her blonde hair swayed back and forth as she approached her pudgey father.

"Yes, Daddy?" she asked with an amazing British accent.

"This is Ms. Martin. She's going to babysit you today while I fly to Virginia for a few hours on business," he informed his daughter. "I'll let you two get acquainted while I get ready to leave and Inga gets things ready for you, darling." He kissed Serena's forehead and left the two alone.

"Hello," Carey said, sticking out her hand. "I'm Carey."

Serena smiled and shook her hand. "Serena."

"Who's Inga?" Carey questioned.

"The maid. I don't see why my father always has to get all uptight about her 'packing' things for me when I'm only leaving here for a few hours. He's just so paranoid," she giggled.

"Well, it's better that he be safe and have you well prepared."

"I suppose. So, Carey, do you have any children?"

"Yes, I have 2 sons, probably about your age. They're twins, actually - Zack and Cody," Carey replied.

"Really?" Serena's eyes seemed to light up. "Will I meet them today?"

"Yepp," Carey smiled. Serena smiled back.

* * *

"Boys! I'm home!" Carey called when her and Serena came back to the apartment.

"It must be so fun," Serena said. Carey gave her a questioning look. "Living in a hotel."

"My boys seem to think so," Carey laughed. "Hmm...I wonder where they are..."

"There's a note here," Serena said, picking it up off the table. "Mom- Zack went out to cause trouble, but don't worry I went out to stop him. Be back later. Love, Cody."

"Oh no," Carey said. "Well, Cody's the sensible one. Zack's more of the...rebel."

Serena laughed. "My older brother is very rebellious, too. Of course, he's 25, so he's a little more mature."

"Hey, Mom," Zack said as he pushed open the front door. "_Hellooo _gorgeous," he sang once he spotted Serena. "I don't believe we've met before."

"That's probably because we haven't," Serena said. "I'm Serena." She stuck out her hand for Zack to shake it. Instead he took her hand and kissed it. She giggled.

"Zack, leave her alone. And where's your brother?" Carey asked.

"Right here," Cody said through gritted teeth. He was soaking wet, from head to toe, water dripping from his every move.

"Cody!" Carey cried. "You're getting the carpet all wet! What happened?"

"Why don't you ask Zack?" he snapped.

**I hope you liked it ! Now, click the button to the left that says "Submit Review" and tell me what you think! Thanks :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, here's chapter 2! I'm glad you liked chapter 1, and please review again telling me what you think of this one! Chapter 3 will be out shortly! XO Lovie**

Chapter 2

Everyone turned there attention to Zack, waiting for an answer.

"Oh my, let me get some towels," Serena chimed in with her thick British accent. "Where are they?" That's when Cody noticed her. Her shoulder-length, straight blonde hair shone beautifully in the sunlight from the window. She had amazing green eyes that sparkled when she looked at him. She was average height and had the perfect body shape. She was the way Cody had always pictured his perfect girl and he had fallen- head over heals.

Before anyone had the chance to answer her, Serena found the bathroom and pulled some towels off the shelves. "Here you are," she said, handing them to Cody. "You poor thing! You're soaked." Cody didn't move nor speak - not like he could. He was so embarassed and in such awe he didn't even noticed that everyone just stared at him as he stared at Serena.

"Oh boy," Carey said, knowing what was going on. "Zack, why don't you go find Arwin and have him get the water vaccum, and I'll go gind a bucket."

"No, I think I'd rather stay _here_," he replied, gesturing toward Serena.

"**Zack**," she said firmly.

"Cominggg," he huffed. "I'll be back," he said, winking at Serena. Then he closed the door behind him and his mother.

"You must be Cody," Serena smiled. "I'm Serena." Once again, she stuck her hand out for him to shake it. Again, he didn't move. "Um, don't mind me for asking, but are you alright?"

Cody finally came back to Earth and realized that she was expecting him to shake her hand. "Oh," he mumbled. He took her hand in his and shook it slowly. Tingles emerged through every inch of his body. Her warm, perfect hand was in his, and he never wanted to let it go. "Y-yeah, I'm C**-gulp-**ody." Serena smiled. Her hand slowly slipped out of his and Cody felt like his world was ending. It picked back up once she spoke.

"You might want to change into some dry clothes, or else you might catch a cold," Serena suggested.

"Y-yeah," Cody replied. He walked into his room and closed the door, removing his soaked clothing. He quickly found a dry outfit and threw it over his cold body. In the mirror, he fixed up his hair as best as he could and hurried back out to the living room. He didn't want to keep Serena waiting.

"Wow," Serena giggled when he came out. "You change fast." Cody smiled. He took a seat on the couch next to her and turned to face her. Right away, he got a whiff of her Coco Chanel expensive perfume. She smelled like a goddess.

"So, I guess my mom got the job?" he asked.

"It's not official yet; my dad wanted to do a 'trial session'. But I have a strange feeling your mum's definitely going to get the job," she informed him with a smile.

"So that means you'll be here all the time?" he asked happily.

"I suppose," she said.

"Yes!" Cody cheered. "I-i mean...that's..cool." Serena giggled.

"Oh," Carey said walking through the door. "You're dry. Well, I got the bucket anways."

"Yeah and I got Arwin," Zack said, draggin Arwin along behind him.

"Hi Carey," Arwin blushed.

"Hi Arwin," Carey replied. "This is Serena. Serena, this is Arwin, the..."

"Repairman," Arwin smiled. "Nice to meet you." Even Arwin spotted the way Cody was staring at Serena's every move.

There was a knock on the door of the suite. Zack hurried to get it and there stood the twins' friend Bob in the doorway.

"Hey Zack, Cody. Wanna chill?" Bob asked.

"_Kinda_ busy right now," Zack said, gesturing his head toward Serena. Bob's eyes lit up.

"Hi," he said, grabbing Serena's hand to shake it. "I'm Bob."

"Serena," she smiled.

"Zack, Cody, why don't you two and Bob show Serena around the hotel while Arwin and I get this mess cleaned up?" Carey suggested.

"Oh, I'd just _love_ to see the hotel!" Serena squeaked.

"Then let us show you," Zack said with his best British impersonation. Serena giggled and Cody, Zack, and Bob all bubbled with excitment over getting to show the pretty girl around the hotel.

Once they left, Arwin turned to Carey. "So Cody likes her, doesn't he?"

"They **all** do. But I think Cody's fallen the hardest."

* * *

The group of kids got out of the elevator into the lobby. Of course, Maddie and London were arguing, like usual. 

"Hey there," Zack said, eyeing Maddie.

"Hey guys," Maddie said and smiled once she noticed Serena. "And who might this be?"

"This is Serena," Cody jumped in and smiled at her.

"Nice to meet you," Maddie smiled.

"Serena? Serena van Bibblé?" London questioned.

"Yes, that's me," Serena announced.

"My daddy is friends with your daddy! They do business together!" London smiled and clapped her hands together. "Yay for us!" Serena laughed.

"We're showing her around the hotel," Bob informed them.

"It's lovely," Serena complimented London.

"I know! Well, I've got to go work on my look for tonights dinner with Daddy. Toodles!"

"Yeah, I should get back to work, too," Maddie said. "Cya later. Nice meeting you, Serena."

"Wanna go to the park?" Bob suggested. "It's so nice out."

"Sure," everyone agreed and they hurried off to the park.

* * *

At the park, Zack and Bob joined the other group of boys playing baseball, all of whom completely fell under Serena's spell. They wanted to impress her with their baseball skills, though they didn't know that she had no interest in any of them. She only had eyes for Cody. 

Cody and Serena sat on thebench just talking.

"So is your dad a big-shot business guy?" Cody asked.

"Unfortunately, yes. He's never home anymore. I didn't mind it as much when my mother was alive, since I was always in London with her. But now that she's gone and my father's never around, I get lonely sometimes. Actually, I get lonely a lot."

"What happened to your mom?" Cody asked without thinking. He saw a hurt look in Serena's eyes and tears starting to form at the corners. "I'm sorry! I shouldn't have asked."

"No," Serena said. "It's okay. My mum...well, she was killed a few years ago. In a plane accident. Hijackers were actually after my father, but instead they got my mum." Tears fell from her cheecks and mascara ran down from her eyes. She inhaled deeply. "She was on her way from London to the United States...so...so she could see my ballet recital. I was so excited for her to come and see me, since she lived in London and I lived here in Boston with my father." She took a deep breath and went on. "When I heard about the crash, I refused to do the recital and rushed to the hospital...and...and..." A spray of tears erupted from her eyes and she started sobbing uncontrolably. "She...was...dead." Cody began to panic. He didn't know what to do or how to comfort her in a situation like this. The others were playing baseball and the bench was facing the opposite direction, so none of them had any idea what was going on. Cody moved closer to her and put his arm around her and pulled her closely into a hug.

"It's okay," he comforted. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have brought it up. I'm so sorry." Serena sniffed again as Cody lightly rubbed her back.

"It's...sniff...not your fault, Cody," she cried into his shoulder. "It's mine! If I didn't want her to come to my recital so badly, she would have never got on the plane and she would still be alive today and..."

"It's not your fault at all. Anyone would want their mother to go to their ballet recital. You didn't know that was going to happen. It's not your fault at all." Serena began to calm down. Cody wiped the tears from her eyes with his thumbs and pulled her in for another hug. They sat there for a few moments, both each thinking of what just happened. Serena felt so comfortable in Cody's arms and she never wanted him to let go of her. It was official she had fallen for him. And Cody felt the same way about Serena; he was proud that she needed him to comfort her and that he actually helped. He had definitely fallen for her- he had fallen _hard_.

"Come on," Cody said, standing and reaching out his hand. "Let's get out of here." She wiped the last few tears from her eyes and placed her hand in Cody's. They left the park, not caring to tell the others, still in each others hands.

**I really hoped you liked it, it took me a while to write and make it perfect :) don't forget --> review! lol :) more will be out soon.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here's chapter 3! Thanks for the reviews on chapters 1 and 2, and be sure to write one for this chapter too! I'm still perfecting everything, but the next chapter won't take long to be out! Hope you like it! XO Lovie**

Chapter 3

"Where are we going?" Serena asked.

"I'm not sure, exactly," Cody replied laughing.

"Ooh, let's stop here!" Serena smiled, noticing a pretty little pond with tons of ducks surrounding it. She pulled Cody over to the little dock and sat down, her feet dangling over the edge. Cody took a seat on the dock next to her. "This pond reminds me of the pond by my mother's house back in London. When I was little, I always used to chase the ducks and geese, while my mum fed them." She smiled. "Cody?"

"Yeah?" he asked, picking up a rock and tossing it into the water.

"Thanks," she said. He turned and looked at her and smiled. "Thanks for comforting me when I need someone back at the park. I'm sorry I just flipped out like that, I just miss my mum so much."

"You don't need to be sorry, Serena. Anyone would miss their mother. And I'm happy to comfort you-anytime you need me, I'm here." He smiled at her and she returned it by wrapping her arms around his waist, pulling herself closer to him. He was surprised, but in no way tried to stop her. He placed his arms around her body, too, and they sat looking at the pond, her head on his chest and their arms around each other.

* * *

"Where's Cody and Serena?" Zack asked bursting through the door. 

"I thought they were with you," Carey said.

"Well, they were, until I saw the hugging, then run off somewhere!"

"Hugging?" Carey questioned.

"_I know_!" Zack said. "I can't believe Cody would do that! He knows I like her!"

"Zack," Carey scolded. "Your brother _really_ likes Serena. A lot. Everyone can tell. I know you and all of your friends like her too, but Cody...Cody doesn't usually get girls as easy as you do, Zack."

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

"Can you go find them for me? They're probably around here somewhere, but Serena needs to be home by 10 and I'm taking everyone out for dinner," Carey told him. So Zack went off to look for the two.

A little while later, he found them still sitting by the pond, their arms still around each other. They were laughing and giggling, too.

"Yo, Cody! Serena!" he yelled, running up to them. "Why'd you leave the park?"

"Umm..." Cody began.

"I got bored and wanted to see a little more of the city," Serena lied.

"Really? Then how come I saw you two hugging, then get up and leave?" Zack asked. Serena and Cody exchanged glances and both blushed. "Whatever, come on, Mom wants us home so she can take us all out to dinner."

Zack had already started walking back to the hotel and Cody and Serena lingered behind a little. Serena stood up and reached a hand out for Cody. He took it, and as he began to stand, slipped backwards into the pond, pulling Serena along with him.

**Splash!**

Zack turned around and saw two heads emerge from the water, laughing hysterically. _I'll let them be,_ he thought. _Cody does really like her._ He continued back to the Tipton.

"Cody, are you -ahahaha- alright?" Serena asked through gasps of laughter.

"Yeah," he said squirting water out of his mouth and coughing slightly. "I'm good." Serena swam over to him and pushed his head back down under the water, then tried to swim away.

"Hahaha Cody! Let me go!" she cried as he pulled her leg so she couldn't swim away.

"Nu uh," he smiled. "You're not going _anywhere_." He pulled her back toward him and picked up her small body. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he carried her out of the water.

"Oh my," Serena laughed again. "We're soaked!"

"That's 2 times in one day for me," Cody laughed. He put Serena back down on the ground and grabbed her hand. "Come on, we should hurry back." They ran home as fast as they could in their saturated clothing.

"Where were you two?" Carey asked when they came in. "Oh no, not again."

"Sorry," Serena apologized innocently. "It was an accident."

"Well, it's a good thing your father is paranoid and packed you an extra outfit," Carey commented. "You two get changed and cleaned up then we're all going out to dinner."

So Cody went to his room to change while Serena quickly changed in the bathroom. She looked at herself in the mirror; she just seemed so much more happy and comfortable here, with Cody now in her life. _Does Cody like me too, or was he just being nice and comforting me?_ she asked herself about the few moments they shared. She tidied herself up with her make-up and hair, then departed from the bathroom to find everyone waiting for her. "Oh, I'm sorry," she apologized. "I didn't mean to keep everyone waiting."

"It's okay!" Cody said, coming up to her with a smile.

"Come on everyone, let's go," Carey said.

They piled into the car, Carey and Zack in the front, Cody and Serena in the back.

**-- Review, please : ) !**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey, sorry for not undating in a while, I don't know if this happened to anyone else, but when I went to login on it wouldn't let me! Finally this morning it did and I knew I needed to post a new chapter :). Hope you like, more will be out soon and hopefully we won't be experiencing anymore problems! Please, don't forget to review! XO Lovie**

Chapter 4

"I feel underdressed," Serena blushed. "I wish you would have told me if was fancy."

"You look fine," Carey smiled warmly.

"Yeah, you always look beautiful," Cody said dreamily. Carey and Zack exchanged glances.

They all sat down and enjoyed the wonderful dinner. The place was delightful. The food was cooked to perfection- Carey and Zack's chicken parm was perfect and Cody and Serena's pasta dishes were the best they'd ever tasted.

On the way home, Carey decided to stop at the small boardwalk with the kids. "Who wants to stop?" she teased. All three agreed.

"Let's go on the beach!" Serena suggested. "I _love _the ocean!"

"I want to go to the arcades," Zack said.

"Cody, why don't you and Serena go on the beach and I'll take Zack to the acrades, since we don't have much time," Carey said, winking slightly at Cody. He smiled thankfully.

Zack and Carey went off the the arcades, just a small distance from the little beach. Serena kicked off her flip-flops, leaving them at the edge of the boardwalk. "C'mon," she said, grabbing Cody's hand and running toward the water.

"Fine, but I'm not going for another swim!" he laughed.

"Don't be so sure," Serena said suspiciously. Cody's face stiffened. "I'm kidding!" she giggled. "You're so gullable! Relax!" She smiled, giving him a quick peck on the cheek and running off toward the water.

_S-she just kissed me! _Cody thought silently. _She **kissed** me!_ He got so excited this time, could you imagine what he'd do if she kissed him on the lips?

He took off after her and they chased each other all over the beach.

"Mom, can I have some more quarters?" Zack asked his mother.

"Here," she said, handing him a five-dollar bill. "Go get some."

Zack pranced up to the counter and asked the short girl behind it for $5 in quarters. The girl was kind of pretty, behind her dark curly hair that hung in her face. She was about his age, too. She handed him back his money in quarters, and he kind of stayed around with the machines near to her. Every once in a while, he'd steal a glance, although she seemed to busy to notice him.

"Zack, it's time to go. Let's go find Cody and Serena," Carey said. Zack took one last peek at the girl behind the counter and her eyes briefly met with his. He gave her a warm smile and quicky followed his mother to the beach.

* * *

"Thank you so much for everything tonight, Ms. Martin," Serena said on the way home.

"No problem," Carey smiled. "And please, call me Carey." Serena just smiled and stole a glance at Cody, who was staring out the window with a goofy look on his face.

The car came to a hault in front of a huge mansion surrounded by a circular driveway and a large fence and gate. "Here's my stop," Serena stated sadly. She opened to the door of the car and put on foot on the ground. "Bye everyone," she smiled. "Thanks for everything again Carey. Bye Cody," she gave him a smile then snapped the door shut behind her. Cody watched her walk up the driveway and onto the porch before they pulled away. He sighed and closed his eyes, resting his head on the backseat. The car drove off down the street.

"She's nice," Zack said, trying to pry a reaction from Cody.

"Very," Carey added, trying to encourage something from Cody.

"Yeah," Cody sighed, wishing the night wasn't over.

They pulled up at the hotel a few minutes later. Everything seemed different to Cody- different, but somehow better.

"Hey guys," Maddie said as they walked toward the elevator. "How was dinner?" she asked, knowing about their plans.

"The best ever," Cody said dreamily, walking into the elevator and letting it close behind him without holding it open for Zack or their mother.

"What's with him?" Maddie asked, laughing slightly.

"Serena," Zack sighed and rolled his eyes. "He's completely flipped!"

"He just has a crush on her," Carey informed Maddie.

"A _huge_ crush," Zack said. "He's been like a walking zombie since we dropped her off!"

"Aww, that's so cute!" Maddie exclaimed. "Cody's in love!"

"Love?" Carey choked out. "No, he's too young."

"I dunno, Ms. Martin," Maddie said suprisingly. "He is 13. And besides, I think it's adorable! His first true love; come on, don't tell me that you don't remember yours," Maddie said, nudging her lightly with her elbow. Carey smiled.

"Yeah, I guess you're right," she said.

"Hey! What about me? I've been in love with Maddie since, like, **forever**!" Zack cried. "No one even cares that I love her!" Maddie rolled her eyes and went back to the candy counter to finish her shift.

"Come on," Carey said, dragging Zack into the next elevator. Zack huffed and walked in.

When they got back up to apartment, Cody greeted them instantly. "Mom, do you have Serena's number? I mean, you have her dad's right, so it's probably the same...but maybe it isn't, since they're so rich, she probably has her own line, don't you think?"

"Uhh...yeah I have his number," Carey said, confused of all the babble her son was speaking out.

"Can I have it?" he asked.

"Why?" Zack teased. "Calling your_ looooove_?"

"Shut up," Cody cried. "Mom! Tell Zack to leave me alone and stop teasing me!"

"Zack," Carey said in a firm voice.

"What? I'm not teasing him...technically. I'm just asking if he's calling Serena!" Both Carey and Cody ignored him.

"Here," Carey handed Cody Mr. van Bibblé's business card, with a few different numbers to choose from.

"Thanks!" Cody's face lite up and he gave his mother a quick hug, then ran to his room and shut the door. As Carey went to her room to change, Zack silently entered the room he shared with Cody.

"What do you want?" Cody asked, still facing the phone.

"Nothing," Zack said. "It's my room too ya know."

"Fine," Cody said flatly. "I'll go in the bathroom." As he pulled on the doorknob, water began to run from the shower and they heard their mother start humming loudly. "Okayyy. Looks like I'm going...on the roof. Bye." He walked out of the suite and rode the elevator up to the roof. When he got there, he was thankful that it was only Arwin.

"Hey Cody," Arwin said cheerfully.

"Hey."

"How was your day with _Serena_?" Arwin asked, his smile beaming from ear to ear. Just hearing her name made Cody smile.

"It was awesome," he said without thinking...again.

"So you really like her, don't you?" Arwin asked. Cody thought about keeping quiet, but he knew he could confide in Arwin not to tell anyone.

"Yeah," Cody sighed. "A lot."

Arwin smiled. "So what happened?"

"Nothing really..." Cody began, but Arwin new otherwise. So Cody told him about what happened at the park, and then at the pond, and of course the beach. When he finished, Arwin had his hands over his heart.

"That's so sweet!" Arwin said. Cody was kind of creeped out.

"Yeah..," he said. "It's just...I feel really different around her...in a good way, of course. But still, different. And I don't know why. I mean, I've liked other girls before, but I've never felt like _this_." He diverted his eyes away from Arwin and out towards all the city lights below the Tipton. It was so beautiful out there once it got dark. Then Cody got an idea- he could take Serena up here.

"Sounds to me," Arwin began. "Like you're in love."

"But I just met her today," Cody sounded suprised at Arwin's advice.

"Do you believe in love at first sight?" Arwin asked.

"...I guess so," Cody agreed.

"Then it's love." Cody was really glad that he decided to talk to Arwin.

"Thanks Arwin," Cody smiled.

"I'm always here to help," Arwin replied goofily. "Now I'll get out of here, so you can call her." He said once he spotted Cody with the cell phone in his hand. "Good luck, buddy!" he whispered as he crept down the stairway.

"Yeah," Cody sighed to himself. "I'm gonna need it."

He flipped over the business card and dialed the number in his cell phone. He took a deep breath and pressed "Send". _Here it goes_, he thought.

"Hello?" A strong male voice answered the phone.

"Um...hi," Cody said hesitantly. "Is Serena there?"

"Yes, but who, may I ask, is this?" asked the voice, which Cody assumed it was her father.

"Cody. Cody Martin."

"Carey's son?"

"Yes," Cody replied in a hushed tone. He was so incredibly nervous he was starting to shake a little.

"Hold on a moment, I'll get her." There was a brief pause.

"Hello?" Cody heard the beautiful british accent that he was longing to hear.

"Hi," he whispered.

"Cody? Why are you whispering?" she asked.

"Oh, um, well...I was wondering...if you...m-maybe wanted to...go out..._withmetomorrownight_?"

"I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

"You would?" Cody asked, surprisingly.

"Of course," she said and Cody could hear her smile through the phone. "Oh...wait..." _Uh-oh,_ Cody thought. _She's gonna say no._ "I completely forgot about the party tomorrow..."

"What party?"

"Mydaddy is having a business party with all of his associates and that sort of thing. They're all bringing their families and there's going to be over a hundred people...I'm sorry."

Cody could feel himself starting to choke. "O-oh. It's okay."

"Hey, why don't you come? You can be my date!" Serena giggled.

"Okay!" Cody's heart started racing and he suddenly felt a lot better.

"Well, I've gotta go, but I'll see you tomorrow! Bye, Cody," she said and clicked the phone off.

Cody hung up the phone and looked toward the sky. "Thank you!" he said and ran back down to the suite.

**Thanks for reading, hope you liked it, now you know what to do--> review! lol thanks !**


	5. Chapter 5

**And here is chapter numero cinco. lol im not spanish, but yeah i just felt like saying that. I hope you like this chapter- I had just about the best time writing it! Please review!**

Chapter 5

"How do I look?" Cody said to his mother and Zack and he checked himself out in the mirror and did a turn.

"Wow, honey!" Carey exclaimed. "You look fantastic!"

"Yeah," even Zack agreed. "You do look pretty good."

"This night is going to be the best!" Cody cried happily as he ran into his room to make any last minute imperfections perfect once again. He came out a few moments later. "Let's go, quick before something gets messed up!" he said, opening the door and flying down the hallway.

"Cody wait!" Carey yelled. "It's only six-thirty!" Still no Cody. "Oh great, he's lost his mind," Carey mumbled as she walked out closing the door behind her.

"And now I've got the whole apartment to myself," Zack said aloud and grinned evilly.

"Think again," Maddie said, opening the door, scaring Zack half to death.

* * *

"Be sure to call me as soon as the party is over," Carey said to Cody as he hobbled carefully out of the car. "And be a gentleman!" she cried as he walked off with glee.

_This is going to be the best night ever,_ he thought to himself as he made his way up the long staircase leading to Serena's humongous mansion. _By the end of the night, I'm gonna make sureI kiss Serena._ He knocked on the door once, before it was quickly opened bya humble maid who led him into the guest hall. The room was filled with tons of people, many of them men in suites and ties with their wives and children. However, Cody couldn't find Serena anywhere.

"Ah, you must be Cody!" a man said with the same voice as the one on the phone the previous night. "I'm Serena's father," he introduced himself. "You can call me Arnold." He smiled warmly.

"Nice to meet you," Cody said practically beaming. This was good. Serena's father liked him. Guys- never get on the bad side of a girl's father. "Do you know where Serena is?" he asked politely.

"I believe she's somewhere around here with Blake. Probably upstairs in the game room. I'll have Mario show you where it is," he smiled. Mario, a co-worker's son, seemed pretty nice. He smiled at Cody as Arnold introduced them. They were both silent until they reached the elevator. As soon as the doors shut, Cody spoke.

"They even have an _elevator_? Wow.." He was pretty much still in shock of how beautiful the entire home was.

"Yeah, they're pretty rich," Mario agreed. "Her father owns an enormous stock company. My dad works for him."

"So who's Blake?" Cody asked randomly. The question was eating at him ever since Arnold said his name.

"Another extremely rich dude's son," Mario said. "God, I can't wait to get out of this stupid suit." He loosened his tie and shuffledit around his neck. "It's so itchy." He had slightly long black hair with a side-sweep toward the left of his face, partially covering his left eye. His skin was tanned, and Cody figured he was Italian, especially with a name like Mario.

"Does Serena hang out with him a lot?" Cody questioned.

"Usually at her dad's parties, yeah. Their families are really close so they're always over her and stuff."

_Great_, Cody thought. _Now that Blake dude is gonna win her over._ He felt like someone just punched him in the gut.

"You okay?" Mario asked. "You look sick."

"No, I'm fine," Cody said, disgust in his voice, still thinking about Serena and Blake. He hated this guy already and he never even met him!

"Right..." Mario said to himself as the elevator stopped and opened up into a huge room filled with games, a television, PS2, Gamecube, Xbox, and basically every other game system you could imagine, each with their own t.v. Huge cabinets werestacked with games. Bean bag chairs piled up all over. Arcade games lined the back wall. The bright colors of the room just added to its wonderous effect.

"Cody!" Serena cried when she saw him. Just hearing her beautiful british voice made Cody feel loads better. She ran up to him and flew her arms around his neck, giving him a squeeze. Cody could smell her expensive Bumble & Bumble shampoo and immediatly felt hypnotized.

Blake walked up to greet Mario and Cody slowly. He looked normal, anyway. Serena pulled away from their hug to introduce them.

"Cody, this is Blake, my father's co-worker's son," she paused and smiled at him. "And Blake, this is Cody, my...Cody." Her cheeks flushed a deep shade of red. Serena wore a short satin dress that was light pink with diamonds (not studs) makingtheir way down the center. Her hair was curled and rested gently on her shoulders. Cody thought she looked even beautitful than usual, which was pretty hard to beat.

"Nice to meet you,"Mario said, smiling and shaking Cody's hand. "I've heard a lot about you from Serena." He looked over at her and gave her a sneaky smile, like he knew a secret that Cody didn't. "Come on, Mario," he said leading Mario back into the elevator. "Let's give them some time alone." Mario gave him a weird look and Blake just returned it with the same sneaky smile. Cody pretended not to notice. Right then and there he changed his mind about Blake - he practically loved the guy for letting him be alone with Serena!

"So," Serena said, looking up at Cody and smiling. "When did you get here?"

"Just a few mintues ago. I met your dad and he told Mario to bring me up here."

"Was he friendly?" she questioned hopefully.

"Your dad? Very." She smiled. Music from downstairs overflowed through their sound system, allowing it to be heard all the way on the fourth floor, where the gameroom was located.

"Ooh! I love this song! Let's go dance!" she said to Cody, dragging him into the elevator. When they reached ground level, she pulled him out and onto the dance floor. The song was "Don't Cha" by the Pussycat Dolls, so it wasn't a slow song. She started moving back and forth to the beat, standing as close to Cody as she could humanly possible. They danced for a few other songs after that, too, until a slow song came up. They both stopped and looked at each other. "Because of You" by Kelly Clarkson began to play, and Cody had no idea what to do. He'd never slow-danced with a girl before, and little did he know that Serena had never slow-danced with a boy. She looked kind of upset about it and Cody couldn't stand to see her upset or disappointed. He placed his hands around her waist and pulled her close to him- so close they could feel each others breath touch their skin. She slowly smiled and closed her arms in a loop around his neck. Cody rocked back and forth to the beat of the song, taking Serena along with him. She was relieved when he decided to lead, since she had no clue as to what she was doing. Gently, she rested her head on his chest, since he was a little bit taller than she was.

Cody felt like he was dancing on a cloud. He'd never felt this way before, but everytime Serena would look at him and give him a reasurring smile, he felt the feeling grow even stronger. He knew right away, that night, that Arwin was right. It was love. The song felt like it lasted for a matter of 10 seconds, and when it was over, Cody wished he could stay there and hold Serena in his arms forever. She slowly pulled away from him, and looked up at him with a nervous look in her eyes. She took Cody's hand and led him back into the elevator. Wherever she was leading him, neither of them spoke the whole way there. Their hands were still intertwined and neither of them had any intentions of letting go. They stopped on floor #3, and Serena continued to lead him down a long hallway and out a huge glass door. They were on a balcony overlooking the river, its current moving very unrapidly and steady.

"It's pretty out here," Cody said softly, too nervous to break the lasting silence.

"Yeah," Serena nodded.

"Just like you," Cody smiled and noticed a gleam flash in Serena's beautiful eyes. _This is it. Here it comes..._ Cody grabbed Serena's other hand, making sure both of them were held securely in his. He turned his body to face her completely and looked down at her. There was so much tension between them and Cody knew he had to break it. He lowered his head to hers and looked her right in the eyes. "Serena...I think I love you." And with that he pressed his lips to hers. The second they touched, their eyes both snapped shut and Cody felt her arms move into their position around his neck. Both their bodies together seemed to lift off the ground and hover slightly above the concrete.

"Cody..." she said once they both pulled away. She didn't look digusted, and Cody knew right away that was a good sign. Her face broke out into a huge smile and she hugged him. "I love you, too."

Cody heard her speak the words muffled into his shoulder, but he could still hear them. His heart rate began to speed up and he didn't think it was possible to stop it.

**How'd you like it! Chapter 6 will be out soon, look for it ! And please review now or I'm not gonna post anymore. XO Lovie**


End file.
